


Nice Friends

by phinnia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Bobby made some friends at Oxford.  (crossover with Good Omens).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Nice Friends

Alexandra Eames was pushing her nephew down Seventh in a stroller when she spotted a familiar-looking face out of the corner of her eye. 

Was that Bobby? In a _diner_?

She taps the glass. He looks up from his pastrami sandwich, where he's gesticulating to his friends at the table, and his face lights up at seeing her, gesturing her inside. 

Well, the table seems to have room, and Nathan's asleep. She pushes the stroller in through the diner's door, smiling at a man in a white Victorian-style suit with light blonde hair who held it open for her. "Thanks."

"No problem, my dear. That's a lovely baby! Is he yours?"

"My nephew."

Bobby gets up and pulls out a chair for her. "Sit down, Eames. I should introduce you to a couple of friends of mine. This is Crowley, and this is Aziraphale Fell. I met them at Oxford."

"You were ... students together?" She looks at these people, who seem strangely mismatched: the shorter, rounder one, all pale hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white suit that looks like it came from a thrift store, and the taller, lanky one, all bones, with his hair back in a braid, wearing a black t-shirt, what look like ... women's jeans, and snakeskin shoes. He's got a silver scarf around his neck.

The one with the black sunglasses laughs. "No, no. Zira taught him literature, and I taught him ..."

"Astrophysics." Bobby says. "And philosophy."

"You teach both?" Eames says, her eyes widening.

"I'm much older than I look." Crowley says with a dry chuckle. 

Nathan wakes up and starts to fuss. Alex picks him up and tries to settle him, but it doesn't do any good.

"Give him here." Crowley says. 

"Oh, Crowley has experience with children." Aziraphale says as she does so. "He was a nanny for a long time."

Bobby laughs. "You were a _nanny_? Like ... a Mary Poppins nanny? I can't imagine."

"I'll have you know I was a wonderful nanny." Crowley picks up Nathan and starts humming to him. There were scattered words in it that she couldn't really make out.

Bobby could, though, because of course he could. "Is that Arabic? I didn't know you spoke Arabic."

"I speak a lot of languages."

"Oh, you were in Arabia for so _long_ , weren't you?" Aziraphale says. "All I remember is those scrumptious little pastries they had with the coffee."

"You _always_ remember the pastries, Angel." Crowley says fondly, patting Nathan on the back. 

"And _you_ always remember the wine, you fiend." 

"Oh, hush. That was a lovely Cotes du Rhone we had for your graduation, do you remember, Robert? I don't remember the year."

"1941." Crowley puts Nathan back in the stroller. "Good year for grapes, terrible year for Nazis."

"Not the best year for books, either."

The two men smile across the table at each other, as if at some private joke. 

Goren gets a call on his phone and smiles at his friends. "I've got to be getting back to the office."

"Oh, my, dear boy, yes, you must. Crowley will give you his number, won't you, Crowley?"

"Already done." 

Eames takes the peaceful, sleeping Nathan, and they head back to One Police Plaza.

"You have ... interesting friends." Eames says as they walk.

"They're fascinating people." Goren says he stares into the middle distance. "They have such great stories."


End file.
